The Only Ones
by lisserboo
Summary: Raine and Annebelle are from the US. They got letters to attend Hogwarts and quickly accept, not knowing what adventures are ahead of them. Please R&R! :D


**Hey guys! Me and my friend are each writing this, but in different POVs on different sites. She's writing it on and her username is MrsHoran9875. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Raine's POV (she spelled it wrong in her story... instead in her's it's spelled Ryain...)**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I heard the loud noise and, startled, I sat up.

"UUUUGGGHHHHH" my best friend, Anna, yelled. I spent the night at her house. It's basically my second home and my house is her's.

"Ah! What was that? I heard beeping..." I said, still surprised.

"Alarm clock," she mumbled. She must still be tired. And we both know that we aren't morning people.

"Oh," I say, giggling. I'm not sure why, but I seem to do that a lot. Giggling is just something I do. "I should have known... Wait a minute. It's summer! Why do you have an alarm on when it's August?! Have you had that on all summer?" I yelled, getting mad that we had to wake up so early.

"No. I put it on so we could make breakfast, remember?" she said, sounding tired still.

"Right. Yeah, let's do that..." I said, finally remembering that I have to actually live.

We both rolled out of bed and started to change from our pajamas. I put on some black skinny jeans and a baby blue sweater. Anna put on some denim jeans and a t shirt. Once we finished brushing our hair and getting ready for the day, we went to the kitchen.

When we walked in, though, we saw a weird creature making breakfast. The odd creature turned around when it heard us walk in and it started to speak.

"I'm sorry, miss. Dobby was trying to make food you can eat with your family," it said, looking at Anna. Anna didn't seem too thankful, though.

"Who are you and how did you get in the house? Is this one of my mom's jokes?" she asked it, very suspicious. After all, the creature was very weird looking and it had huge, bat-like ears, along with big, green eyes that were half the size of it's face. I have never seen anything like it. It seems as if it would come from out of a book or movie.

"No, I came to give this to both of you. One for each." it said, handing out two letters. It's skin was brownish gray.

I took mine and looked at it. The paper was weird. It was a little tougher than normal and the seal was different too. I wonder who would give us a letter. I never get letters unless it's from school or it's around holidays.

Anna moved her hand as to open it, but I stopped her. "Wait. On three?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"One, two, three" we both opened our letters.

In the envelope was some kind of acceptance letter. To a school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact. What a weird name...

Anna read her letter aloud:

"Dear Miss Potter,

I would like to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Instead of going to your first year, you will be attending your third year there. The other letter had gotten lost somewhere and hope that there isn't any inconvenience. And there is only one person attending from the US you may know. The last games keeper, Hagrid, will be picking you up on August 31st. He has your supply list. I would like an owl by August 19th.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress"

"Oh my god! That's tomorrow, get two papers and two pens." Anna told me. I quickly grabbed them and we wrote letters back.

How is this even happening? There's no such thing as witches and wizards! Well, I guess there is. And I happen to be one of them. What a wonderful, magnificent, odd, spectacular, brilliant, fantastic day.

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_Thank you so much for the acceptance letter. I am pleased to tell you that I will be able to attend Hogwarts. I am very excited for the year to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Raine Williams_

I put my letter in the envelope, sealed it and asked Dobby if he could give them back to Minerva.

"Yes," he squeaked, right before he disappeared.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked that! It's really short, I know. It was originally written by my friend, but in Anna's POV, so it was sort of hard to add more stuff in... I will try to write often-ish. Please leave a review if you can!**


End file.
